El Primer Halloween de Leah
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Sofia y Hugo están muy emocionados, harán su primera fiesta de Halloween en la que estará su hija Leah pero el crimen no conoce de fiestas y un ladrón se aprovechará e intentarán robar el salón de gemas pero se encontrará con un obstáculo.


**El Primer Halloween de Leah**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

"¡Oh, te ves tan adorable mi niña!" - hablo muy contenta Sofia, al terminar de disfrazar a su hija en un gatito negro.

La pequeña bebe de 11 meses sonrió contenta, al poco tiempo de nacida no sabía a qué se refería su mamá pero le encantaba ver a sus padres sonreír, como todo un bebe.

Leah ya sabía gatear y sus padres estaban ansiosos por verla dar sus primeros pasos por sí sola. Después del aparatoso Halloween que habían tenido, en medio de las maldades e intrigas de Rodrigo, dos años antes, los reyes de Enchancia decidieron volver a dar una fiesta de disfrazases, después de todo Sofia quería que el primer Halloween de su hija fuera en el castillo y esta vez había recreado su antiguo disfraz de cisne plateado pero adecuado a su nueva figura de mujer adulta, Hugo decidió vestirse de pirata esta vez.

"Mira mi amor, ¿no se ve hermosa?" - preguntó sonriente a su esposo, al verlo llegar de terminar de revisar que todo estuviera listo en el salón de baile.

"Por supuesto que sí, mi hija es la niña más linda y adorable del mundo" - respondió tan alegre como ella, al tiempo que sacaba a la bebe de su cuna y esta reía feliz de estar en los brazos de su papá - "Igual que su mamá, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no, de todo el universo"

"Hugo" - enternecida le dio un beso dulce a su marido, su amor era mucho más grande que antes y su hija era el fruto de ello.

"Y dime, ¿por qué recreaste tu disfraz de cisne plateado?" - preguntó curioso.

"Es que esta es la primera fiesta de Halloween de Leah, así que decidí usar el primer disfraz que hice para la fiesta en la academia en mi primer año allí y también porque en sí, fue la primera contigo" - agregó con una sonrisa nostalgia.

"¿Sabes?, nunca te lo había dicho pero cuando llegaste acompañada de tu hermano fue como si hubiera visto un hermoso ángel" - su esposa sonrió enamorada - "Y aunque a James y Zandar les hayan dado el trofeo del mejor disfraz, ya que Amber hizo trampa, tú tenias el mejor"

"¡Oh, Hugo, que dulce!" - volvieron a compartir un beso.

Tocaron la puerta y dieron el paso, era Baileywick, para decirles que la fiesta ya estaba por empezar y casi todos los invitados estaban allí, al bajar fueron presentados y Leah reía contenta, las luces, los colores y el ambiente alegre le hacían sentir feliz.

"¡Awww, que linda estas Leah!" - hablo con emoción Amber, la reina de Satin estaba disfrazada de la princesa Blancanieves, mientras que su esposo estaba disfrazado del príncipe encantador y su hijo Andrew de dos años tenía un disfraz de osito.

"Gracias hermana, Andrew se ve muy bien en su disfraz, por cierto, me contaron que salió excelente en sus materias. Felicidades Andrew" - el pequeño rubio ya había comenzado el jardín de niños en la academia real y así como su mamá y su papá era muy inteligente, claro que ambos le ayudaban cuando no entendía algo.

"¡Gracias tía Sofia!" - respondió con alegría el niño.

Los reyes de Zumaria también estaban presentes, James se disfrazó de Simba, el rey león, Vivian de Nala y su hija Sol, de un mes de nacida, de Kiara.

La gente disfrutaba y se divertía y los pequeños más que nadie, sin embargo todo niño se cansa y la pequeña Leah ya mostraba tener signos de cansancio y mucho sueño.

"Hugo, llevare a Leah a su cuna para que duerma y después regreso" - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por las escaleras hasta la habitación de la bebe, allí la cambio, meció y rápidamente se durmió, la colocó en la cuna y bajo para el salón de baile.

Sin embargo no todo estaba en calma, a pesar de que Enchancia era uno de los reinos más poderosos y con una de las mejores guardias reales, no estaba excelsa del crimen, como por ejemplo; los ladrones, y su momento perfecto para atacar era precisamente en fiestas como estas.

En la oscuridad de la noche, un experto ladrón surcaba los techos del castillo, se creía muy hábil y fuerte, su objetivo era robarse las joyas del salón de gemas.

"Perfecto, mientras todo el personal y la guardia real este ocupada por la fiesta, tendré la oportunidad de entrar y robar las joyas" - hablo confiado el bribón.

Con una cuerda y vigilando que ningún guardia o alguien estuviera cerca y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se metió por una ventana a uno de los pasillos del segundo piso e iba a comenzar a dirigirse al salón de jemas pero escuchó pasos y se escondió tras una de las armaduras.

La persona que pasaba era la reina Sofia y como todo hombre que la veía quedó impactado con su belleza.

"La reina es aún más hermosa que en su retrato pero ya tengo novia y yo soy demasiado bueno para ella, la pobre se moriría de amor por mi" - pensó con vanidad.

Cuando ya la reina no estaba y después de asegurarse que no hubiera muros en la costa, camino para buscar el salón de gemas pero como no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba el mismo tenía que ir sin rumbo, abrió varias puertas y subió más niveles pero no daba con el lugar, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la recámara de Leah, la curiosidad pudo más que él y se acerco a la cuna de la pequeña.

"Oh, qué linda, debe ser la princesa, en verdad es igual a su madre" - de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Leah era la hija de los reyes, seguramente era lo más valioso para ellos y si estuviera en peligro pagarían mucho dinero por su rescate, la usaría como rehén si lo atrapaban, así que con cuidado de no despertarla la cargo y sin que nadie lo supiera se fue con ella para seguir en su búsqueda, pero tan concentrado y confiado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra lo veía con atención y lo siguió.

Seguía caminando y pasó por una mesa que tenía un mantel y había un cuadro del padre del padre de Sofia y sus hermanos, Roland I, de repente le pareció que los ojos del cuadro se habían movido, paralizado retrocedió y observo de nuevo el retrato y estaba normal - "Debió ser mi imaginación" - se dijo, reviso a la bebe, aún estaba dormida, siguió caminado y llego a donde estaba otra armadura.

Sin previo aviso está se movió detrás de él y lo pateo en la pierna, casi grita pero se tapo la boca y Leah tan solo se movió un poco, miro a todos lados y no había nadie, miro la armadura con miedo.

"No, no, seguro son los nervios y me di un golpe con esa cosa sin darme cuenta" - respiro profundo y aunque aún sentía dolor siguió adelante.

Sin embargo el camino no se le hizo fácil, cuando pasó por donde estaban las filas de armaduras, estas le cayeron encima y tuvo que correr, en otro de los pasillos, los cuadros lo miraban con molestia y comenzaron a perseguirlo, cuando entro a la cocina el horno quiso quemarlo y a medida que iba avanzando más y más cosas querían eliminarlo.

"Pero... ¡¿qué rayos pasa en este palacio?!" - gritó mentalmente, muy asustado.

Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y cuando su espalda dio con algo duro y frío pego un brinco y casi grita pero se tapo la boca, de nuevo y reviso a la bebe, le preocupaba que se despertara porque si lo hacía seguro lloraría y la escucharían, además que no tenía paciencia para los niños.

Al voltearse sonrió triunfante, frente a él estaba la puerta del salón de gemas, colocó a Leah en una silla cercana y movió con cuidado la serradora de oro de aquella bóveda, sabía para donde debía moverla ya que había estado vigilando con un telescopio, un buen ladrón siempre debía conocer el lugar que robaría.

Ambas puertas se abrieron y quedó maravillado con todo el oro, diamantes y piedras preciosas echas joyas que estaban por todo el salón y todas estaban a su merced pero había una cosa que no había esperado, los grifos en lo alto del mismo que protegían las joyas reales.

Estos chillaron y bajaron para atacarlo pero su mente fue rápida, tomo a Leah y la puso en frente de él como escudo, al reconocer a la hija de Sofia, Jasper y su esposa se detuvieron, si atacaban al ladrón podrían lastimar a la pequeña princesa.

El hombre río victorioso - "Saben que no pueden atacarme mientras tenga en mi poder a la linda princesa de este reino" - ambos grifos rabiaron ante esto, ya que desgraciadamente era cierto - "traten de detenerme o la niña sufrirá y ni se les ocurra llamar a los reyes o la lanzaré muy lejos sin ningún remordimiento"

Las bestias mitológicas se mantuvieron al margen, solo mientras pensaban en una forma de salvar a Leah y detener al ladrón sin que ella resultase herida.

Sintiéndose poderoso, procedió a robar todas las joyas que pudo meter en su saco y bolsillos, cuando pensó que era suficiente sus ojos notaron una de las joyas más preciadas de la familia real, el amuleto de Avalor, su majestuosidad y brillo fueron una gran tentación para él por lo que no dudó ni en segundo en que debía llevárselo.

Lentamente acerco su mano hasta el mismo pero no se percató como una sombra detrás de él se hacía cada vez más grande a cada segundo que pasaba y cuando sus dedos casi tocan la gema rosa del collar una voz de ultra tumban llego a sus oídos.

"Suelta a la niña, ladrón" - esa voz le produjo escalofríos y al ver a los grifos con una cara de profundo asombro, tembló mucho y con miedo y lentitud se volteó para encontrar al fantasma de Sir. Dax frente suyo, en su versión de tamaño enorme - "Buuu…y deja las joyas"

Su rostro perdió el color y no podía articular palabra, no podía moverse, el miedo se lo impedía, grito como niña asustada e intentó salir corriendo y por descuido soltó a Leah y esta salió volando para el horror de todos pero antes de que tocara el suelo, el amuleto brillo y con una luz atrapó a la pequeña para dejarla en el suelo con delicadeza.

"E...este…¡este castillo está embrujado!" - gritó como loco para salir corriendo, hasta no le importo lanzarse por una ventana y caer para luego seguir corriendo y alejarse lo más que podía del palacio, parecía un corre caminos de lo rápido que iba.

Leah se despertó pero lejos de llorar se sintió feliz de ver una cara conocida, exactamente, ella ya conocía a Sir. Dax.

"Hola princesa, vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto" - la bebe rio alegre, mientras el fantasma la tomaba en brazos para regresarla hasta su cuna y los grifos se encargaban de colocar todas las joyas en su lugar.

La acostó y la arrullo y después de un rato se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto la fiesta ya había terminado y Sofia y Hugo se fueron para darle las buenas noches a su bebé antes de irse a dormir.

"¿Ves?, te dije que estaría bien, estuvo dormida todo este tiempo, es una niña dulce y obediente" - hablo con amor y orgullo Hugo, mientras rodeaba la pequeña cintura de su esposa con sus brazos.

"Si, me preocupe por nada, será mejor que la dejemos dormir o se despertara" - ambos le dieron su beso de buenas noches y se fueron a su recámara.

Sir. Dax salió de entre las sombras y se acercó a la cuna para verla - "Mejor no le digamos esto a tus padres, será un secreto entre tú y yo"

Mientras todos se iban a dormir el ladrón se encontraba en el bosque, aún corriendo y gritando como loco y todos los animales lo veían raro, nunca más volvería a robar un castillo en su vida.

 **Nota:** Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?, aquí está el especial de hallowen, disculpen la tardanza, se supone que era para el 31 de octubre pero no pude subirlo por problemas con el Internet, tratare de subir esta noche el capítulo final de hermanos, sin más espero que les guste


End file.
